All I Want
by Guessworks
Summary: It's Christmas in the Hand Orphanage, and new arrival Roy is still distant from the others. One small incident leads to cheer and joy all around.  Not yaoi


Beautiful sheets of fluffy, brilliant white coated everything: the trees, the grass, the roads and not to mention the grand century-old mansion that stood at the top of Hand Hill. Dull grey clouds partly covered the distant sun; when the star did shine through, the landscape flared brilliantly.

In the distance, right outside of the grand entrance doors to the Hand Hill orphanage, stood a lone figure, a cup of steaming peppermint mocha in his gloved hands. Red hair was messily covered by a knitted toque while the bottom half of a slightly childish face was hidden beneath a fluffy scarf, though his energetic aquamarine eyes could be clearly seen.

Roy brought his steaming drink up to his face and inhaled it's warm scent. He looked around. The beautiful day was not even half over, and he had nothing to do. The Christmas tree was done, garlands were hung, wreaths were placed and stockings were filled. The only thing that was incomplete was the food, but it wasn't like Daisy or Peach would let him near a stove. It was going to be a boring Christmas Eve for lonely Roy.

Inside the orphanage, sitting in front of the elegant fireplace, rested another lone figure. The tall boy's nose was buried in a book about swords; the rest of his muscular swordsman's body was hidden underneath a large, soft blanket. Next to the fireplace he warmed himself with stood the gigantic pine that he had helped decorate. It stood tall and proud, ensuring all of the orphans knew that Christmas was coming for them.

As he flipped the page, Ike looked out the window at the white snow. Standing there with a violin in his bare hand was Roy, having seemingly finished his warm drink. The redhead pressed it to his chin and started playing; the sound of the sad, lonely melody reached the inside of the mansion, making the bluenet's heart sink.

Ike had been at Hand Hill for all of his life. His parents had died in a car crash when he was quite young, and caring Master Hand had no doubt about wanting to adopt the boy. That was how Hand Hill Manor had become the home of so many children over the sixteen years Ike had been there.

Most kids considered Master Hand to be a father to them and his daughters, Peach and Daisy, to be like mothers, though in some cases it was different. Like Roy, really. The bluenet, so cozily nestled in his chair, thought about the pain the redhead must have gone through: the poor boy had arrived only three months ago, after his single mother had died of cancer. He had little belongings, and his only memento of her was a small heart locket with a picture of both of them together.

Ike thought about going to join him, though when he looked outside, the boy was gone. Instead Roy, still in his winter attire, burst trough the lounge door in a panic and began to frantically search the room. Ike's questions were ignored as he finished ripping through the furniture and went into the dining hall. Confused, the tall bluenet decided to go outside anyway.

The cold bit his exposed skin as he opened the heavy entrance doors, since he hadn't put a coat on. Ike could only imagine what Hand would say; something along the lines of hypothermia, he was sure. He took a couple of steps into the snow before a small, shiny piece of metal caught his eye.

Picking it up carefully, the bluenet examined it. It was a minuscule silver heart on a silver chain. When he opened up the locket carefully, a picture of Roy and his mother was revealed on the right side of the heart. An old, worn picture, surely dating from over fifteen years ago, was showcased on the left side; Ike assumed the strong-looking man was the redhead's father.

Clutching the silver pendant in his cold, rough hand, the bluenet walked back through the large entrance doors and lept into the lounge where he was previously reading. Ike looked down the left hallway where wet footprints were still somewhat fresh in the lush red carpet. He followed the trail, ignoring the light ringing of a bell coming from the dining hall indicating lunch. The teen had no clue what he would say to the more forward redhead. He just knew he had to return the locket.

The trail led him to Roy's room. The immaculately painted white door was slightly ajar and creaked quietly when Ike opened it. The redhead whipped around, immediately noticed the locket and snatched it out of the taller teen's hand. Relief and gratefulness were lit brightly in the smaller teen's aquamarine eyes.

The bluenet just stood as Roy gently opened the locket, looking at the memories it contained. The aged silver felt cold against the boy's warming skin. Messy red hair overshadowed the teen's face and his body shook ever so slightly. The sound of a stifled sob reached Ike's ears; the taller bluenet could only stand there quietly as Roy cried. As Hand's first adopted child, the solemn brunet had been alone for a long time, and he rarely spoke to anyone. When introducing the newer children to him, Hand would always mention how he was more of the strong silent type, a little awkward with others, though a kind individual at heart.

So he stood, watching the newest arrival cry. Hesitantly, Ike reached out and pulled the short redhead into a soft hug. Roy welcomed the gesture, his hiccuping sobs calming in the bluenet's embrace.

"Thank you." The shorter teen said, pulling away and looking at the taller boy.

Ike smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait." Roy's voice was slightly hesitant, but still strong. "I'm sure you have nothing to do today but read- would you please like to teach me how to fence? I've never learnt how to."

"Actually, I would love to, on one condition: you play me a song on the violin." The bluenet tilted his chin towards the opened case half-stuffed behind the bed. This was the first time Roy had heard him speak: he found the teen's voice to be smooth and pleasant.

The redhead nodded eagerly, following the other boy out into the hallway. Not a single word was uttered; the pair walked through the elegantly decorated manor in a complete and comfortable silence. The sounds of forks against plates and joyful chatter reached their ears from the dining hall, though it was ignored. It took the pair a couple of minutes for them to reach a large white door with a gold plaque indicating that the room behind it was for training, and they did not hesitate to push it open grandly.

The room was deserted. Weights and workout machines took up one corner of the average-sized chamber, while blue mats were lined up close to the mirrored walls for dance and gymnastics. To the boys' left, there was a plain door that, as Ike knew, led to a storage closet containing equipment of all kinds.

Every child that was adopted by Hand got to choose a sport or instrument to play. It was not obligatory, but most kids adopted from a young age took the opportunity. The teens adopted when they were older usually preferred to stick to what they had already learnt throughout their early childhood, or just not play anything. Ike had chosen fencing, his decision fueled by his interest in swords. Others, like Samus, had chosen martial arts, while some, like Pit, had chosen archery, or Link, whom had chosen the flute.

Whatever they chose, each person would completely devote themselves to their domain, and Ike was no exception. Hand made sure everyone knew how good his first adopted child was with a sword. So good, in fact, that the blue-haired boy had won many tournaments of various importance, only ever bringing home gold. Roy knew this, though not much else; he could only ponder about the bluenet he watched his housemate slink into the storage closet and pull out their required gear.

Soon enough Ike was guiding the redhead through basic movements. Roy found the solemn teen to be an excellent instructor; he was kind, precise and moved at just the right pace, though he didn't talk much. The bluenet preferred to give a simple instruction then help the other boy in silence.

"Barely two hours of instruction and you're already this good." Ike commented, watching Roy practice on a dummy.

Roy smiled warmly.

"It's because you make a good teacher."

Ike smiled faintly. The redheaded teen noticed what a positive difference a genuine smile made to the quiet, taller boy's face.

"We should stop now. I'd like to hear you play before supper."

"Right." The redhead hurried to help his housemate put the equipment away before the pair made their second silent trip down the hallway. It was a comfortable silence punctuated by the faint sound of a flute drifting through the air from somewhere around the music room.

Once they had reached the shorter orphan's room and sat down, Ike could not believe his ears. Roy didn't hesitate in pulling the instrument out and launching into a complex melody. The sweet sound of the violin toyed with the older boy, pushing him into a swirl of emotions. The bow flew over the strings under the redhead's skilled hands; never did Roy miss a beat or mess up a note. The silky piece enthralled the pair for over a half hour before the redhead finally put down his instrument.

"I... I'm speechless."

"Thanks. My mom insisted that I learn how to play, since my dad did. Despite that no one but my instructor and my mother have ever heard me play."

Ike nodded; comfortable silence installed itself in the cozy bedroom. Outside fresh blankets of white swirled around madly with the wind, caught up in a hypnotizing dance. Tall pines shivered and shed the snow covering their deep green needles, only to have them be covered again; though despite the heavy fall, the sun still shone through the clouds and bathed the world in light.

A sudden opening of Roy's door surprised the boys.

"There you are! You missed lunch, and dinner's about to start! After dinner it's straight to bed, we're waking up early for Christmas tomorrow!"

Hand's eldest daughter Peach hushed the two teens out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Stars shone in the early morning sky, giving the white landscape a surreal glow. The aging mansion stood proud under the sheets of snow. A couple of windows were lit up with a warm yellow light, indicating the rise of excited children. One could almost hear their little hearts beat in anticipation from a mile away. Unfortunately for the older orphans who did not like waking early, the younger ones' cries could be clearly heard, making it impossible to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Ike."

Roy gave a warm smile to the taller boy, holding out a small, hastily wrapped box. The bluenet eyed it curiously, then looked at the redhead.

"For me?"

Roy chuckled.

"Of course."

"I didn't get you anything."

The older orphan looked down regretfully, clutching the red and green present.

"I already got what I wanted for Christmas."

"Which would be?"

"Open your present and I'll tell you."

After those words Ike hesitated no longer and gently peeled the wrapping paper off, then opened the small cardboard cube. Inside lay a silver chain with a minuscule heart, identical to the worn one around his friend's neck. Carefully, as if it were made of paper, the bluenet pulled it out and opened the locket. An incredibly small piece of sheet music greeted him.

"I..."

The taller boy looked at the redhead, unable to express his thoughts.

"... love it. Thank you."

Roy smiled.

"You're welcome."

Ike unclipped the chain and put it around his neck. The new silver felt cold against the boy's collarbone; it contrasted with the redhead's worn out pendant.

The sound of a flute reached their ears as Link brought his gift from Hand to his lips. Ness and Lucas, some of the younger boys, chased each other around with foam swords while Samus and Pit drank hot cocoa in front of the fire. The large fir in the corner of the room shook as an unknown orphan crashed his remote helicopter into the higher branches.

"Roy... what did you want for Christmas?"

The shorter boy turned away from the taller, hiding his expression. A moment of silence passed before Roy took a deep breath and spoke.

"All I wanted... was a friend."

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy ending yay! Merry Christmas, guys.**

**The next chapter for Illuminated Faces should be up in the next few days. I'll explain my absence in that chapter's author's note. **

**Once again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
